


The fall of the Phantoms - Hunter x Hunter

by Leesknees



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Hunter X Hunter Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesknees/pseuds/Leesknees
Summary: SPOILERS FOR THE MANGAThe main four + Alluka Nanika attempt to take down the Phantom Troupe. In this AU hisoka does kill the two phantom troupe members but that's the only thing from the manga applies (kinda dumb ik). Anyways this will start before they plan to take down the troupe. Also Nanika is a separate person and uses they/them pronouns.Kurapika is in Yorknew, watching over his clans eyes. Killua (after separating from gon) tires to start a new life with his twin siblings, Alluka and Nanika. Leorio lives in Yorknew and is still studying to be a doctor when someone shows up to his apartment. Gon is staying with aunt Mito after meeting his dad but travels to Yorknew for an unknown reason. Anyways this summary probs sucks.Hope you enjoy!- Lee
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Nanika & Alluka Zoldyck
Kudos: 1





	1. Mourning and Running

**_Yorknew city, 10:34 pm, March 13th_**.

Deep hues staring deeply at a display of eyeballs, scarlet ones, floating in tank like container. Taunting a boy, one with golden blond hair and eyes shining a bright red, the same as the ones on display infront of him.

The blond boy, sitting in a dark room, his mind is somewhere else. Perhaps in some sort of daydream. The phone he holds in his hands flashes. He doesn't pay any attention to it. He is more focused on other things.

_Kurapika, please answer... I wanna hear you voice again. I still haven't gave up y'know, I wanna know if you're okay._

_\- Leorio Paladiknight_

Leorio. Family? No. A friend? The boy with the beautiful red eyes, known as Kurapika, decided to look down. He usually ignores the flashes coming from his phone. He read the message, he wanted to respond with something, anything. Telling Leorio that's he's fine and it's nothing to worry about.

Yet he didn't have the courage to put one of his only friends in danger by contacting him back. He couldn't do that, Leorio had dreams. Kurapika wanted him to succeed at them, not be possibly be in danger because of his enemy's. Oh, right. The phantom troupe. The ones responsible for the murder of the blonde's entire clan. Kurapika being the only survivor. 

Another flash. 

_I need you to answer, Pika._

_\- Leorio Paladiknight_

The nickname made the boy crack a small smile. Pika. At first the nickname agitated him, but the more he was referred to by the name, he didn't mind.

He wouldn't let anyone call him that. Leorio was an exception. Only cause Kurapika and him were close friends, nothing more. At least that's what Kurapika try's to tell himself. 

Knock.. knock.... Knock...

_Who could that be?_

Kurapika thought to himself.

_Did leorio come to visit? Maybe I should check. No, I shouldn't answer._

Knock... Knock..

_**Shinu city, 10:37 pm, March 13th.** _

"Big brother! Tell Nanika to stop eating my snacks!" A girl exclaims.

A white haired boy looks up from a piece of paper, it looks like a letter. He's sitting in a brown chair in a motel room, infront of him is a girl, she has long black hair with a headband behind her bangs.

Two strands of hair on both sides of her face have little charms. They seem to have expressions on them.

"Alluka, I got those for you two to share."

Another person stands from the nearby bed. Their shoulder length black hair and bangs almost converting their black eyes.

They look similar to the girl known as Alluka, wearing similar clothes and wearing the same hair accessories but in different colors. Alluka stares at the similar looking person with her big blue eyes, clearly upset.

"I told Alluka. She does not listen, Killua tell her I am right." 

"Big brother! They're being mean again!"

"We have to leave soon, you two should stop the fighting and pack up."

The white haired boy, named Killua, stated.

He was nervous the three were heading to yorknew, the siblings plan to stay in the large city to try to find a place where their family won't find them. Yorknew is only a pitstop for the three, they do not expect to stay long, just long enough to get their big brother off their trail.

This city is a very bad place for them to stay, especially since Killua is only 15 and the twins are a year behind him. Their young and may be seen as easy targets. Killua sighs at the thought of them getting hurt, or worse.

_All I want is for my siblings to be safe, away from our manipulative family. Going through the city is going to be tough, they'll have to stay close to me while we are there. I can't risk it. I already hurt gon, that's why I left him... I wonder how he's do-_

All of a sudden Killua is startled out of his thoughts by the loud noise of a bag falling on the floor. His two siblings stand next to the door of their room.

"All done big brother! We are all packed and ready to go!" Alluka smiled.

"Oh right... I still need to pack my stuff."

"Big brother! You said we have to go soon but you haven't even packed yet?!"

Alluka was very impatient, unlike her twin. They looked exactly alike, other than their very different eye colors, yet they were completely different personality wise.

"Killua," The taller twin said hesitantly.

"Are you okay?" Nanika furrowed their eyebrows. "Killua..." Nanika tugged at their brothers sleeve with a worried expression.

Killua shook his head to get out of his thoughts. His blue eyes looked up at his sibling. "I'm okay, just thinking is all."

"Big brother.. I'm sorry for being mean."

Killua looked in Alluka's direction. He didn't want his siblings to feel like their the problem. He loved them and wanted to protect them, they were always used by their other family members and Killua knew they didn't deserve that.

"Alluka, you're right. I should pack my things," He chucked to himself. "What would I do without you two." He pats his sisters head.


	2. Travels and studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what gon and leorio are up too

**Whale Island, 10:40 pm, March 13th**.

"Gon! Are you all packed?!" A woman with ginger hair yelled up the staircase.

"Yep! All ready to go!"

A boy with green hair walks out of a room and towards the stairs. The woman and him smile at each other. He walks down the steps and into the room the woman's in.

"Now, gon," the boy nods. "Tomorrow morning I want you up early so you can go to Yorknew city, okay?"

"Of course Aunt Mito!" Gon exclaims.

"Gosh, I'm gonna miss you."

"Mito, I'll be okay, I promise!"

Gon puts out his arms and pulls Mito into a hug. Mito pets the boys head.

"You should head to sleep, Gon."

The boy nods. "Night, Aunt Mito."

"Goodnight." 

Gon heads up the stairs and into his room. He goes over to his window and stares at the night sky.

"I will make it to Yorknew, and I'll...."

He pauses. "I'll find you, Killua. I promise."

Gon calmly walks over to his bed and lays under the covers. He reaches out his arm and turns off his lamp, he needed his rest.

**Yorknew city, 10:45 pm, March 13th.**

"Damn it!" A older looking man yelled, not particularly at anyone. He was sitting at a desk hunched over piles of books and paper, most likely homework. 

_ Knock, knock _

"What the hell?! It's too late for this shit!"

He gets up from his desk and stumbles over to the front of his apartment. He swings open the door and points his finger outside.

"What the hell do you-"

He stops immediately talking as he opens his eyes. He lowers his index finger and pauses for a moment.

"Tara...?"

"Hey, Leorio." The young girl infront of the student clasps her hands together nervously. She sighs

"I'm sorry it's to late and i- I'll just leav-"

"No, no it's okay." Leorio grabs her and pulls her into the messy, small apartment.

"How 'ya doing sis? It's been awhile."

"Well, I was in town and I knew that you're living here to study and stuff so I thought I'd stop by."

She smiled up at her brother. 

"I'm glad you did. How's mom?"

"Good, she's good. Our brothers and sister are good as well." She chuckled. "How's the studying."

He sighs. "Shitty."

"Oh right! The hunter exam! You never got the opportunity to tell me and everyone else about it."

"It was hard, but I passed. I'm just that cool." He straightens his tie and laughs.

"Could I maybe stay here, I don't really have enough to pay for a hotel. I'm not that good with money."

Tara laughs as she sets her backpack down onto the couch. 

"Of course you can! Anything for family."

"Great! Mom is on my ass about me being in Yorknew. She won't stop calling to see if I'm okay."

"That's mom for 'ya, I'm guessing you're tired."

"God, I am, if being tired was a crime I'd be in prison."

"I'll go get some blankets for you, alright?"

The shorter sibling nods. Leorio heads towards his room and opens his closet door. He reaches to grab the blanket when a photo frame falls of the same shelf. 

"Shit-" He pauses as he picks up the frame to look at it. He couldn't take his eyes off it. The photo contained four people. Kurapika, gon, killua and of course Leorio himself. He sighs and puts the frame on the shelf. 

"Leorio? You okay, I heard something fall."

"Yeah- yeah. I'm good." He fakes a smile at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two down! Anyways this is my OC. I headcannon that Leorio has a big family,. Tara is a small portion of it. Next chapter will (maybe) have two of the main four meet. Anyways, have a good day/night


	3. Devil's door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika receives a letter from a "friend"

* * *

_Knock.. knock.... Knock..._

_Who could that be?_

Kurapika thought to himself.

_Did leorio come to visit? Maybe I should check. No, I shouldn't answer._

_ Knock... Knock.. _

Kurapika hears footsteps outside his door. He listens as they slowly fade away. They're gone. 

_Should I go check? The person has left._

Kurapika stands and heads towards the door, putting his phone down on a nearby table. He looks out the peephole of the door. Nobody. He turns the lock on the handle slowly, trying his best to be quiet.

He peeks out of the room, an empty hallway. Just an empty hallway of some cheap hotel that he was staying at. He looks left, then right. Still nobody.

_That's strange... I wonder who that could've been._

Kurapika looks down at the floor. A envelope. He picks the mysterious paper up and shuts the door. He quickly turns the lock, he stares at the red note in his hand. It doesn't say anything. 

He turns it over. A spider, a little drawing of a spider. His eyes flash a deep red out of hatred. He opens the envelope.

_Spiders._

_I being former member of said spiders. I was eager to fight the head, and I did. Yet, it was too far. I saw death. I recovered from it, yet I still feel as though I need more than recovery. I need revenge. Similar to you. I've already killed two of them, how unfortunate. Not for you and me though. You are probably relieved at the image of the spiders falling apart. I am eager to exterminate all of them, I know that we have that in common. If by any chance you need my assistance with them, I'm free anytime. I crave the feeling of taking them down._

_\- H.M_

Kurapika stares at the note with eyes glowing red. The thought of having Hisoka help him take down the Phantom Troupe made him conflicted. Hisoka was known for doing things his own way, he was also very tricky. He liked to mess with people. On the other hand Kurapika knew that Hisoka is very skilled in combat _and_ they have worked together before. Kurapika didn't know whether to accept this invitation to work with Hisoka.

_I want to defeat them on my own, but It would be easier to take them down along with Hisoka. What should I do? Is he just trying to mess with me?_

_ Bzzz... Bzzz  _

Kurapika's phone vibrates along with a flash on the screen. He walks over to the table he placed the device on. He sets the letter down on said table.

_Hey, Kurapika. You're probably not reading this and just deciding to Ignore me but I wanted to tell you that my sister stopped by. I told her about you and the boys. She says you sound nice. I just thought that It would be nice for you to meet her. I suppose your busy though. She's around your age, I never told you about her. Mostly cause I'm not close with my family. Jeez I just realized how long this text is... I should probably head to sleep. Bye, if you're reading this._

_\- Leorio Paladiknight_

Kurapika set his phone down next to the letter. 

"Damn, I never knew that he had a sister. Maybe... I should leave. Hisoka knows where I am, I don't want to risk something bad happening."

He packed up all of this things, including the Kurta Clans eyes. Placing them carefully in a box and into a cheap car that he bought a while ago. After he got everything into his car, he sat in the passenger seat. Placing his hands on the steering wheel, he sighs.

_Where am I supposed to go. If I go to another hotel Hisoka may try to find me again. Damnit, what do I do?_

The car starts and Kurapika drives out of the parking lot. 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will hisoka be any help? Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post Gon and Leorio's part soon! Hope you enjoyed! This is my first fanfiction btw so let me know how I'm doing. <3


End file.
